vs_matches_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Editing Rules
Introduction Very soon, we will have lots of pages on our wiki. Considering that, a lot of work will need to be put into making sure the profiles are as accurate as possible. In order to do this, there are a few rules every member, including staff have to follow. This page will talk about said rules: More rules may be added as the wiki grows Rules * Obviously, the use of proper grammar is required. If you see a mistake on a locked profile, please inform one of the staff/admin members and they will fix it as soon as possible. If the profile is unlocked, you are free to fix the error yourself * DO NOT edit an unlocked profile without informing a staff/admin member about it first. Doing so will resut in a warning, and will lead into a ban * You are welcome to make a profile whenever you wish. However, make everything as accurate as possible, include proper grammar and include scans to back up your claims. The last thing we want are inaccurate profiles. However, creating a profile that is Solar System level or above will need to be discussed with a staff member first * Please do not make fan created character profiles. This is a serious wiki and we will only be accepting licensed and official characters. * Please use terms such as "world" or "dimension" carefully. Many different franchises use them in different contexts. For example, in Dragon Ball the term "world" can either refer to an entire timeline or even all of existence depending on the context. *When putting your name down as a supporter or an opponent of a verse, please do not add further text next to your name, it is completely unnecessary *Please do not edit an unlocked profile and make all the stats completely different to what they originally were. For example, changing a character that is clearly Planet level to universal. Doing so one time will result in a warning, the second a limited ban, and for the third time a permanent ban *If the reasoning for a specific tier on a locked profile doesn't make any sense please tell an admin as soon as possible and they will edit it themselves, and if necessary will make a content revision thread *If an unlocked profile is structured incorrectly from our format for character page, please fix the error if you can, or ask an admin to do it. *Please, do not be bias. If you don't like a characters tier then make a content revision thread instead of editing the profile. *Spelling is as important as grammar. Only thing we will accept in terms of spelling is the difference between "UK English" and "American English". For example, spelling "mum" as "mom" is fine *Please DO NOT link a "feat" to anything inappropriate such as sexual acts. Doing so will result in an immediate ban. If you are linking to a specific page in the wiki, please make sure you are linking the correct one.